


Favors Returned

by PhaedrusOfAthens



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, Historical Lams, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaedrusOfAthens/pseuds/PhaedrusOfAthens
Summary: A follow up to "By Passion I'm Undone"





	Favors Returned

I lashed the reins of my horse to hasten its pace so I could beat Laurens to the grove of trees ahead. It was a glorious day: sunny, warm, and perfect for riding. Had Washington not been so occupied with other affairs and given us an unexpected day of respite, I might have tried to goad him into it anyway. We had been working unusually hard as of late and sometimes a step back from work helped clear the mind and solve problems. Fortunately, I didn’t have to let out my inner pest and risk yet another argument with His Excellency. 

 

The wind rushed against my ears and I didn’t notice Laurens approaching on my left until I looked back to see the determined look on his face. I leaned forward to lower my profile and help speed my horse along. It must have worked because I easily won. As I hopped off my horse in triumph, Laurens came trotting up beside me his face flushed. 

 

“Trouble keeping up?” I asked smugly. 

 

“You’re easier for your horse to carry,  _ Little _ Lion,” he retorted placing careful emphasis as he gracefully dismounted his own horse. “Hand me your reins. I’ll tie them up,” he said reaching out towards my hand. As he was tying our horses to a nearby tree, I nonchalantly swung my arms back and forth and casually whistling.

 

“Is there something on your mind?” Laurens asked glancing back at me. Truthfully, there was, but I didn’t quite know how to broach the subject. I had been feeling guilty about last night when he had graciously lent his assistance in a certain… hard… matter and I had failed to reciprocate the same favor since I had soon fallen asleep entwined in his embrace.

 

I took off my coat and hung it on a nearby branch. “It’s hot out today,” I said trying to divert his attention. 

 

“Hm,” he hummed. I suspected that wasn’t quite the answer he was looking for, but he took off his coat following my lead. “Did you bring anything to eat?” he asked taking a seat at the base of a tree. 

 

“No, but I brought something to drink,” I said cheerily digging out a flask from my coat pocket. I shook it as if to prove there was actually something inside. 

 

He scoffed, but I saw his lips curl into a smile. “Good enough for me, I suppose.” I took a long drink and handed it to him as I sat myself beside him. After taking a small sip, he capped the flask and set it on the other side of him out of my reach. 

 

“Hmph,” I said crossing my arms.

 

“You haven’t had anything to eat today,” he said decisively. He worries too much.

 

“I have had--” I paused, racking my brain trying to prove him wrong. “--coffee,” I trailed off. He was right yet again. Glancing over at him, I saw a knowing smile spread across his face. He knows me too well.

 

I turned my head fully to face him and he turned his towards mine. I leaned in to kiss him but he flinched back.

 

“Alexander,” he whispered harshly. “You’re a menace. We’re out in the open; someone could see.”

 

I made a show of looking around, raised my eyebrows, and turned my attention back to him. “I don’t see anybody.” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Come on,” I pleaded. “It could be fun.”

 

“It  _ could _ be fun, but it  _ will _ be dangerous,” he said pointedly.

 

“It  _ will _ be fun,” I replied. “Trust me.” And with that I pulled him close to me for a long kiss and this time he didn’t resist as he leaned into it. 

 

My waistcoat was soon being unbuttoned by John’s eager hands and I was shortly divested of it. Instead of throwing it on the ground, he stood, folded it, and put it carefully on our coats.

 

“What--” I started, “What are you doing?” I asked shaking my head at him. 

 

“I don’t want it to get dirty,” he shrugged and began unbuttoning his own. Once completed, he held out his hand and said, “Cravat and shirt.”

 

“You’re being terribly demanding,” I grinned back, but didn’t hesitate to follow through. After taking his own off and again carefully hanging them on the branch, he moved to sit back down against the tree.

 

“The bark will hurt your back,” I warned pragmatically.

 

“You know a lot about this,” John replied raising an eyebrow. 

 

“I’ve had practice,” I shrugged back without thinking.

 

“Oh?” he asked. I babbled a stupid reply. “No, please continue,” he pushed.

 

“It’s nothing,” I blushed as I looked away.

 

He scoffed. “Typical.”

 

Trying to distract him, I pushed him down into the grass and dirt and I climbed on top of him straddling his crotch. He put his hands on my hips as I moved against him and leaned over him with my hands by his shoulders. He smiled up at me, but I could see tension behind it. “Just relax,” I whispered. “You worry too much.”

 

Crinkles formed next to his eyes as his smile broadened. “I can’t help it,” he said.

 

I leaned down and put my forehead on his. “I know,” I said. “We can wait until we get back if you want.”

 

I saw his mind churning trying to decide between temptation and reason, much like our first time together. Also like that first time, he chose the former.

 

“It’s fine,” he grunted. I smirked back at him thankful for the answer I wanted.

 

I moved between his legs and sat on my heels to unbutton his breeches. He flinched as I opened it and I could feel him tense beneath my touch. “Shh, relax,” I said softly cupping his arousal. At least his discomfort with the situation wasn’t preventing that. 

 

He bit his lip and wrinkled his nose the faster I moved my hand. My other hand moved to his balls softly massaging them and he bucked his hips in response. It was satisfying seeing someone so helpless all because of me. 

 

His hands moved from his side to catch mine, but I slapped them away. “You’re just going to make it take longer the more you fight it,” I warned. A moan was his only response. I squeezed harder and tighter moving my hand faster. He gave one final buck of his hips and gasped as he released. I let it spill out on his stomach and felt a little guilty as he had taken such care to keep our clothes so clean and I had just let him create a mess on himself. 

 

His breathing ragged, he craned his head up, looked at his stomach, and laughed. “Now who’s the worrier?” he asked putting his head back down and chuckling. I hadn’t realized it, but my face had twisted into a strange grin of guilt mixed with satisfaction.

 

I stood up to walk back to our horses hoping to find some kind of rag to help clean up. Laurens surprised me by coming up behind me and touching my shoulder. He grabbed my shirt,  _ my shirt _ , from the tree branch and wiped his stomach. “Hey!” I said with feigned indignation. 

 

“Your waistcoat will cover it,” he grinned. 

 

“Then you could have used your own,” I retorted.

 

“You did this to me,” he said. “It’s only fair I use yours.” That I couldn’t deny.

 

I looked at the sky, “Should we head back?”

 

“Give me a moment to catch my breath,” Laurens replied. “Here, have your flask back. There’s still time before we have to go back and this will give time for your shirt to dry anyway,” he winked.

 

I leaned back against the tree trying to act casual and flinched at the bark digging into my back. John scoffed, “I guess you were right.”

 

“I’m always right,” I replied indignantly. 

 

“Sure, mon cher,” he chuckled and leaned over to kiss me.


End file.
